


The Time of My Life

by Norberts_Mom



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norberts_Mom/pseuds/Norberts_Mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Dancing Inspired.  Katniss Everdeen spends her last summer before college vacationing with her family at a resort where she meets a dance instructor named Peeta Mellark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoThere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThere/gifts).



> Thanks for the wonderful prompt, I had alot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it.

“Come along children.  This is going to be a big, big day,” Aunt Effie trills as Prim and I follow her and Uncle Haymitch through the doors of the Snow Resort.  Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch have been taking care of us ever since my father passed away and my mother went into an unresponsive state.  Well, not exactly ever since.  It took some convincing from a certain blue eyed, blond haired boy to make me realize that it’s OK to accept help; that I don’t have to do everything on my own.  

“Now children, I expect you to act like young ladies, especially you Katniss.  You need to be on your best behavior.”  Effie says and I can’t help the snort that escapes me at this last comment.  She’s been trying to turn me into a proper young lady ever since we moved in with her and Uncle Haymitch four years ago.  I do try.  I know she only wants what’s best for me, but I can’t be something I’m not.  I don’t miss the smirk on Uncle Haymitch’s face or the frown from Aunt Effie, but she is interrupted by a voice as we approach the front desk. 

“After all these years, I’m so glad you could finally make it, Haymitch.” A tall man with grey hair and beard grabs Uncle Haymitch’s hand and pats him on the back as he turns to us.  “Who are these lovely young ladies?” 

Effie blushes at the compliment and Prim and I just smile politely as Uncle Haymitch introduces us to the resort owner Coriolanus Snow.  As I shake his hand I notice that his lips purse and his eyes, almost snake-like, narrow at something over my shoulder.  I discreetly wipe my hand on my pant leg as soon as he releases it.  He returns his gaze to our family and smiles, “It’s wonderful to meet you all.  I do hope you enjoy your stay as I have reserved the best cabin for you.  I will see you at dinner, Haymitch, so we can catch up.”  He snaps his fingers and directs a bell hop to help with our luggage. 

I turn quickly to see what had him so irritated as he walks up to a group of casually dressed young men and women who are standing just inside the resort lobby.  The leader of the group, a young man with curly blond hair and striking blue eyes seems somewhat familiar.  He looks up from Mr. Snow’s lecture and his eyes meet mine and I can’t help but blush at being caught looking.  I turn away quickly and grab Prim’s hand as Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch begin to follow the bell hop to our cabin.

After getting settled in our cabin, we get dressed for dinner.  Effie demands that Prim and I wear dresses every night.  Prim’s dress is a soft blue that matches her eyes, mine is a light orange that Effie says looks nice with my skin tone.  She says, “You never know, you might meet a young man while we’re here.  You always want to look your best, dears.”  Prim is only 14, so I know she really means me.  She tries to get me to wear makeup but I refuse.  She’s been trying for years, but I’m not going to pretend to be someone I’m not just to please some stuck up Ivy Leaguer that Effie so clearly wants me to meet.  If he can’t accept me for who I am, forget him.  

When we enter the dining room, we are escorted to our table.  Mr. Snow is there to greets us, “Haymitch, ladies, I’d like to introduce you to your waiter, Gale Hawthorne.  He is studying mechanical engineering at MIT.” 

When Gale sees me he says, “How are you doing, Catnip?”  I just laugh.  I haven’t heard that nickname since before our fathers died.  Mr. Snow, Haymitch and Effie look at me for an explanation, but Gale answers for me.  “Katniss and I knew each other back in the Seam neighborhood of Panem.  Prim was so little then, she probably doesn’t remember, but our fathers were friends.  We haven’t seen each other since she and Prim moved away.”

This revelation piques Effie interest.  “Well, you two can catch up after dinner, then.” 

“Certainly, ma’am,” Gale says as he starts to explain today’s dinner specials.  Mr. Snow seems pleased as he excuses himself to greet other guests arriving for dinner.

 

After dinner, Gale asks me to join him for dancing in the ball room.  Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie are going so I decide, “why not?”  Prim tags along, but I don’t think she knows what to do with herself.  When the music starts, Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie start dancing.  Gale asks me to dance, but I don’t want to leave Prim alone, so we sit with her for a while. 

Gale tells us that after we moved away, his mother remarried.  His step father is an engineer and Gale wants to follow in his footsteps to work on improving mining safety.  As we talk, a small girl about Prim’s age walks up and introduces herself as Rue.  She and Prim hit it off right away.  They start gigging about their favorite celebrity crushes and have to roll my eyes; they’re two peas in a pod.  Since Prim now has someone to keep her company, I tell Gale I’m ready for that dance. 

Once we’re out on the dance floor, Gale asks, “What about you, Catnip?  What have you been up to?”

“I just graduated high school and I’ll be leaving for Capital University in the fall.  I’m studying Wildlife and Forestry Management.  Prim is going to study to be a doctor once she graduates, she’s so smart.”

When the song ends, a rather stunning couple moves to the middle of the dance floor.  The woman is beautiful with a porcelain complexion, her blond hair piled on top of her head in a loose up-do.  She is wearing a shimmering gold gown with a plunging neckline and slits up both sides to show off her dancer’s legs.  The man I saw being lectured by Snow earlier is her partner.  His unruly blond hair is now styled back and he is wearing tight black pants and an iridescent blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and several buttons undone revealing a chiseled chest and abs.  When the music starts, the two begin to dance and I can’t keep my eyes off the couple.  They dance beautifully, so sensually.  They move around the floor and I can feel the rhythm of the music flow through my body as they dance.  I wish I could move like that. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a sharp movement.  I turn and see Snow signaling to the couple to stop.  I don’t understand why.  Everyone is so enthralled by their dancing.  I look back at the couple and see them pull apart.  As the woman cuts in and starts dancing with Uncle Haymitch, the man looks right at me.  I can’t help but be mesmerized by his familiar blue eyes.  Aunt Effie taps him on the arm and he breaks eye contact to look at her, smiling, he asks her to dance.  I watch them for a minute, but I begin to feel embarrassed for staring.  I sheepishly look up at Gale thinking he’s going to make fun of me, but he’s still staring at the woman.   I ask him who they are and he seems startled, like he forgot I was there.  He begins to lead me around the dance floor again as he explains that they are Madge Undersee and Peeta Mellark from back in Panem. 

Madge was the mayor’s daughter, I didn’t know her well, but I remember Peeta Mellark, no wonder he looked familiar.  After my father died, he gave me hope when I didn’t have any; he made me realize that it’s OK to accept help.  My mother had kept herself together during my father’s funeral, but once everyone left, she became overcome with grief, she hardly left her bed.  Prim and I were left on our own and I tried to keep up appearances, but the money ran out quickly and we needed food.  Insurance checks came, but I couldn’t cash them, I was only fourteen at the time.  I didn’t know what to do.  I had tried to pawn some of my mother’s jewelry, but they wouldn’t buy from a minor.  As I was walking back home, I sat down at the picnic table outside the bakery, trying to figure out what to do.  The smells coming from the bakery were so inviting, but I couldn’t afford anything they had for sale.  The baker’s wife saw me sitting there and chased me away saying, “The picnic tables are for paying customers only, move along.” 

Dejectedly, I got up and walked across to the edge of the lot and leaned against a bare apple tree.  If it had been later in the year, perhaps there would have been some apples to gather, but it was early spring, so no such luck.  I was worried about what would happen to us.  If anyone found out that Mother couldn’t take care of us would Prim and I be split up and put in foster homes?  As I starting sinking down to the ground ready to give up, I heard the door to the bakery open and I worried that the baker’s wife was coming back to yell at me again.  I looked up and saw that it wasn’t the baker’s wife, but his youngest son, Peeta.  He was in my grade at school, although we never talked before.  He was from town and I was from the Seam neighborhood, they didn’t mix.

Peeta walked over and sat down beside me.  He asked me to join him for lunch and before I could answer he pulled a sandwich from the bag he was carrying and handed me half.  He bit into his half and nodded to the one in my hands.  I looked down at it and back at Peeta and he gave me a smile.  I smiled back and took a big bite.  It was wonderful, dark roast beef piled high with cheddar cheese on hardy Italian bread.  As I chewed I looked back at Peeta, he was smiling so wide, I could see the bread sticking in his teeth.   I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, but since I still had a mouthful of food, my laughter turned into coughs.  Peeta jumped up and patted my back until the coughing stopped.  He handed me a bottle of water from his bag and I drank nearly all of it.  Peeta asked me if I was OK and I joked, “Yes, you just saved my life.” 

He plucked a dandelion from the ground as he smiled at my response.  “No really, are you OK?  Why are you sitting out here by our tree?”

I hesitated to tell him the truth, but I needed someone to talk to so I told him everything: how much I missed my father, my mother’s condition, us running out of food and my worries about going into a foster home and being separated from Prim.  He sat back and just listened as I spoke, but when I finished, I started to cry.  I couldn’t hold it in any longer.  I had tried to be strong for my mother and Prim, but after I poured my heart out to Peeta I couldn’t stop myself.  Peeta wrapped his arms around me and just held me as I cried.  Once I stopped, Peeta asked me if I had any family that I could turn to.  I told him that my mother’s sister Effie and her husband Haymitch were the only family we had, but they lived far away.  They didn’t have any children, so I didn’t think they like kids.  Peeta encouraged me to give them a call, but I hesitated, ready to deny that they would be willing, but Peeta said, “Sometimes when you need a little help, there’s someone just waiting to lend a hand if you’re willing to ask for it.”  Peeta was so earnest, I looked up and he gave me the sweetest smile.  I didn’t want to leave his embrace, but I noticed that it was starting to get dark out and I needed to get home to Prim.

Just as I started to get up, Peeta’s mother came out and started yelling at us.  Peeta shoved the bag he brought with him into my hands and pushed me away, telling me to make sure I called my aunt and uncle.  I started running, but I turned back after about a block or so and saw Peeta’s mother slap him across the face.  I couldn’t believe someone could be so cruel to such a sweet boy.   

When I got home, I looked into the bag.  Inside were three more roast beef sandwiches like the one Peeta and I had shared, three bottles of water and a dozen beautifully decorated sugar cookies.  After we ate, Prim helped Mother eat while I called Aunt Effie.  She started to cry when I told her what had happened since the funeral the month before.  When Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch realized that Mother couldn’t care for us any more, they found a nursing home for her and took custody of both Prim and I.  As we were leaving town to move in with them, we passed the bakery.  Peeta was just stepping outside to take out the trash and I waved goodbye.  As he waved back, he smiled, but I could see a large bruise on his cheek that wasn’t there the day before.  He had been punished for helping me.  I swore to myself that I would pay him back someday if I could.  I didn’t realize that would be the last time I would see him until now. 

I’m brought back to the present when I hear Gale, “Hey Catnip, where’d you go?”  We were still dancing, but I must have been staring off into space.

I look up at him and lie, “I was just trying to think when was the last time I saw either one of them.”

Gale seems to buy this explanation.  “Probably at your father’s funeral.  Your family left about a month later.”

“I guess you’re right,” I say, even though I know it’s not true.  “So how long have they worked here?” 

“They both started working here two years ago, same time as I did.  Snow must not have appreciated their dancing display.  They’re supposed to sell dance lessons, not put on a show.  Although I would think dancing like that should sell quite a few lessons,” Gale observed as we continued to dance.

“They dance wonderfully together.” I can’t help the bit of jealousy that seeps into my words.

“They do,” Gale says.  “You would think that they’re a couple.”  Surprised, I look up at Gale questioningly.  He just laughs and says, “Nope, they’re just good friends.  I know that for a fact.”

As the song ends, Aunt Effie, Uncle Haymitch and a very tired Prim find me.  Aunt Effie says, “Katniss dear, we are going to head back to the cabin.  Don’t stay out too late.”

I groan, but Gale says, “Don’t worry ma’am, I’ll have Katniss back at a respectable hour.  We were just going to head out for a walk around the lake first.”

“That’s just lovely, dear, such a well-mannered young man,” Effie says as she follows Haymitch who is now carrying Prim.

As Gale and I begin to walk in a companionable silence around the lake, I find myself glad that Gale doesn’t try to hold my hand.  We were almost like cousins when our families would get together on weekends before our fathers died.  I can’t think of him in any way other than a family friend. 

When we reach the far end of the lake, Gale starts to speak.  “Look Catnip, I know your aunt has high hopes for us, but I don’t feel that way about you and I don’t think you feel that way about me either.  If you’re not interested in dating anyone else, I actually have a proposition for you.” 

This makes me breathe a sigh of relief.  “Gale I’m not really looking for someone to date this summer.  This is supposed to be a fun time to spend with my sister before I head off to college.”

“Good, because here’s my proposition: let’s pretend that we’re dating.”  I start to protest, but Gale cuts me off.  “You know your aunt is expecting you to find _a nice young man_.” He says in a funny mimic of Effie’s accent.  “If she thinks you’re with me, she’ll leave you alone.”

“What do you get out of it?”

Gale smiles, “I get to say that I’m dating a guest so I have a cover for when I go see my real girlfriend.  Snow expects us waiters to entertain the guests’ daughters.  You don’t have to date anybody if you don’t want to.  When we have our dates, you can go off and shoot at the archery range or hike in the woods, whatever you want.  What do you think?”

I think it would be nice to not have to talk to any of the other _lovely young men_ Aunt Effie would have me dating if she knew Gale had a girlfriend.  “Okay, when do we start?”

“Right now,” Gale says as he grabs my hand and leads me to the back of the resort.  I see that there are more cabins here, much smaller than the one we are staying in.  I spot a sign that says “RESORT STAFF ONLY.  NO GUESTS ALLOWED”.  I tug back on Gale’s hand and point to the sign.  He just laughs and says, “Don’t worry, you’re with me.”  He leads me up the stairs to the largest cabin in the group where I hear music playing, very loud music, nothing like what was playing in the dance hall.  When we enter, I see wall to wall people grinding against each other to the music.  Gale sees my expression and laughs.  “It’s called Dirty Dancing, Catnip.  Do you want to try it?” 

I shake my head and look down, I’m sure my cheeks are beet red.  I can’t imagine moving like that with anyone. 

Gale just laughs again.  “Don’t worry, I was just joking.” 

We move to the opposite side of the cabin and Gale hands me a bottle of water.  I lean against the wall and look up at Gale curious as to why he brought me here, but his eyes are trained expectantly at the door.  

Gale suddenly stands up straight, a huge smile appears on his face and I turn to look at the door to see who has made him so happy.  Madge Undersee and Peeta Mellark have just entered the party and all the other dancers start to cheer.  After receiving back slaps and high fives from the other dancers, Peeta and Madge join in as the dancing resumes.  I just stand there mesmerized watching the way they move.  My feet are stuck in place, but my mind starts to flow with the music.  When the song ends, Madge and Peeta make their way over to Gale and me.  Gale begins to wrap his arm around Madge’s shoulder to lead her away, but Peeta grabs his arm and nods his head towards me.  “What’s she doing here?” 

Gale just laughs.  “Don’t worry about it; she won’t say anything, right Catnip?” He leaves before I can answer and I’m left standing awkwardly alone with Peeta Mellark.

Peeta’s looking down at me without saying a word.  I can’t tell what he’s thinking, so I say, “He’s right, I won’t say anything.  He and I are pretending that we’re dating so he gets to sneak off to see Madge and I get to do whatever I want.”

Peeta smiles.  “Is that so?”  I nod and he takes my hand to lead me onto the dance floor.  I don’t know what I’m doing so I just stand there.  Peeta gently places his hands on my hips and pushes down so I bend my knees.  He doesn’t remove his hands from my hips, but he steps closer and places one of his knees between mine.  He pulls me closer to him and starts to sway his hips to the music.  I can’t help but follow his lead; he’s practically holding me as he moves.  I realize that I’m staring at his chest, so I look up into his face.  His brilliant blue eyes are sparkling as he stares down at me, a small smile plays on his lips.  The music is so loud that we don’t even bother to talk.

I smile back as I let the music take over and feel my body move in sync with Peeta’s.  I start to get a warm feeling running through me as we move together.  I like it.  Peeta seems to be enjoying himself as well.  His eyes darken as he stares into mine.  We move together, grinding our hips to the music and I get so lost in the sensation I don’t realize that the song has changed until Peeta abruptly steps away.  He hastily thanks me for the dance and disappears through the crowd.  I’m left standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.  I don’t know what I did to make Peeta leave.  Did he not like how I was dancing?  I must have been terrible.  

I can’t just stand here, so I make my way through the mass of bodies toward the door looking around for Gale as I go.  I finally spot him and Madge dancing and whispering to each other in a corner.  I don’t want to disturb them so I leave and start making my way back to my own cabin. 

When I walk in the cabin, Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch are relaxing in the sitting area.  Effie asks, “Did you have a nice time dear?”

“Yes, Aunt Effie, Gale was a perfect gentleman.  I’m tired, so I guess I’ll turn in.”

“Wonderful.  I have some exciting news for you that we can talk about tomorrow at breakfast.  Sleep well, dear.  Goodnight,” Aunt Effie Trills.

Uncle Haymitch and I just nod to each other as I head to my room.

 

The next morning I wake up early so I can to get in some practice in at the archery range before breakfast.  Nobody else is awake in our cabin so I leave a note and grab my bow case.  I decide to stop in the kitchen of the main house for a quick bite to eat first.  I’m not sure what to expect when I get there, but surely the morning staff must be up by now, working on breakfast.  What I’m not expecting is the wonderful smells of fresh baked bread and cinnamon.  When I turn the corner into the kitchen I’m greeted by the sight of one lone baker standing over a tray of cinnamon rolls, spreading icing over the tops with practiced precision.  His head is down, no doubt concentrating on his work and he’s wearing a chef’s hat, but I recognize those strong shoulders and biceps as they flex with each movement.  His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, just as they had been last night.  Apparently, Peeta the dance instructor is also Peeta the baker.  He hasn’t heard me yet as I stand here watching him work.  I realize it’s been quite a few minutes when I notice that he’s starting to ice the last row of cinnamon rolls. 

I clear my throat and Peeta startles.  He looks up as if he was just awoken out of a daydream.  I don’t know what to expect when he sees me, but the look on his face is one of disbelief.  I shift from one foot to the other, discomforted by his stare.  Peeta shakes his head and smiles.  “Good morning, Katniss.  Can I interest you in a fresh cinnamon roll?”

“Yes, thank you.”  I accept the freshly iced roll.

“What has you up and about so early this morning?”  Peeta asks as he sets to work on the next tray.

“I wanted to spend some time on the archery range before breakfast.  I’m sure my aunt has my day planned out for me, so I thought I should sneak in the time when I could.”  I take a big bite out of the cinnamon roll and I can’t help the moan that escapes when I taste it.  Peeta looks up from his work with his eyes wide in surprise.  “Sorry,” I mutter.  “It’s really good.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Katniss, I’m glad you like it.  It’s my own recipe, well, one of my father’s recipes.  I tweaked it just a bit to make it my own.”

I lick the remaining icing off of my fingers.   “So you work here instead of your father’s bakery?”

A sad expression crosses Peeta face and he looks down as he continues icing the cinnamon rolls. “My father passed away two years ago and my mother sold the bakery.”

“I’m so sorry, Peeta, I didn’t know.  We never went back to Panem after my Aunt and Uncle took us in.”  I feel horrible that I didn’t know that the kind baker had passed.  I try to lighten the mood when I ask, “So, baker by day, dancer by night, huh?”

Peeta chuckles.  “Yeah, all the staff, except the waiters, are expected to do more than one job: I bake and give dance lessons, Madge also works in the beauty salon, my friends Annie is a lifeguard who also teaches fishing.  You get the picture.”

“Why dance lessons though?”  That’s seems an odd choice to me as I remember back in school Peeta used to paint beautiful pictures in art class, surely he could have used that skill here.

“Well, I know how to dance because my mother made my brothers and I take lessons when we were younger.  She had this idea that it was something a young man should know.  When I applied for the baker position, they also needed a male dance instructor, since I could do both, I got the job over the other applicants.  The experience of working here and a business degree should help me get a loan for my own bakery someday.  I start college in the fall.  What about you Katniss?  What are you going to do after this summer?”

“I’m going to study Wildlife and Forestry Management.  I have a partial scholarship for making the archery team.” I look up at the clock and see that I’ve been here over half an hour.  “Speaking of which, I should get out there and practice.  Thanks for the cinnamon roll, Peeta.”  As I make my way to the archery range I can’t help thinking how odd it was that neither Peeta nor I brought up our dancing at the staff party last night.  That would have been an awkward conversation.

 

After spending an hour on the archery range, I make my way back to the main house to join my family for breakfast.  They are already seated when I arrive.  Breakfast is served buffet style, so I grab a plate and pile it high with eggs, bacon, fruit and another cinnamon roll.  I pour myself a large glass of orange juice and wade through the crowded dining room to my family’s table. 

Aunt Effie sees me first. “Oh there you are Katniss, come join us.  How was your time on the archery range?”  Her voice is a little strained.  I know she doesn’t think archery is very lady like, but she hasn’t said anything against it since Uncle Haymitch told her to lay off.

“It was very relaxing.  How was your morning?”  I sit and load my fork full of eggs.

“It was divine, just divine,” Effie says. 

I nod and look around the table, Uncle Haymitch is reading a newspaper and drinking coffee and Prim is talking to her friend Rue at the next table.  Effie clears her throat to get my attention.  “Katniss dear, I have great news for you, I signed you up for dance lessons.  What do you think?”

I think she’s nuts, but I don’t say that.  “Why?” I ask cautiously, because, really, why would she think I would want to take dance lessons?

“Why?”  Effie echoes.  “Because you need to have some refined pursuits, Katniss.  I mean really, archery and hiking in the woods are all well and good.”  She gives a sideways glance at Uncle Haymitch and continues, “They are your thing, so to speak, but you need to be a well-rounded member of society.  Dancing allows you to show what a graceful, well-mannered young lady you’ve become.”   

I open my mouth, about to cut her off, but I see Uncle Haymitch look up from his newspaper.  He just shakes his head slightly and gives me a look that tells me not to argue.  He and I are so similar, we don’t need many words to communicate and I do owe him for standing up for me, I just nod my head.  “Okay, Aunt Effie.  When do I start?”

“Lovely dear, your first lesson is at two o’clock this afternoon.   You will have lessons at the same time every day for the rest of the summer.  Now before you complain, I have left your schedule free after your lessons until dinner so that you may do whatever you wish.  The time is yours.”  Effie pierces a slice of cantaloupe on her plate.  “Now finish your breakfast, we have a big, big day planned starting right after breakfast.” 

While Aunt Effie is looking over her schedule, I look over at Prim and she and Rue burst into a fit of giggles.  I roll my eyes as I think, “at least someone is finds joy in Effie’s good news.” 

When we all finish eating, Effie usher’s us back to our cabin to change for the “fun activities” she has planned.  I notice Haymitch is staying behind.  “Isn’t Uncle Haymitch joining us?”

“No dear, he has a meeting with Mr. Snow.  Even though we’re on vacation your uncle still has business to attend to.” Aunt Effie replies.  “Don’t worry, he’ll be joining us for dinner this evening.”

 

At ten minutes to two, I make my way to the dance studio.  I’m wearing a stupid sun dress that Aunt Effie insisted would be appropriate for dance lessons.  I don’t understand how pants or shorts would be inappropriate.  I bet I’m the only one in the class wearing a dress.  I can’t help but wonder how many people will be in the dance class, anyway.  I hope it’s not a lot; I don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of a large crowd. 

When I walk in the door I see that I’m the first to arrive.  I walk around the room to pass the time, but at a few minutes before two, I start to wonder if I’m at the right location because I’m still the only one here.  I’m thinking about heading for the door when I hear footsteps coming from behind me.  I turn around and watch as Peeta Mellark comes in dressed in a blue polo and khaki shorts.  “Hi Katniss, you’re my two o’clock, I see.” 

“I didn’t realize I was taking private dance lessons, my Aunt Effie signed me up.”

“Oh.  You don’t mind private lessons, do you?”  Peeta looks disappointed as he picks up the sign-up sheet off the desk.  “We have group lessons in the mornings if you prefer.”

“No, I don’t mind, I’m just surprised is all, it’s not what I expected.”

“Okay.  Well, let’s see what lessons you’re signed up for.”  Peeta looks over a paper and raises his eyebrows.  “Your aunt signed you up for the whole summer, every day at two o’clock.”

I laugh.  “Yes, must have been some sales pitch.  She’s always trying to turn me into a dignified young lady.”

“Well, when I danced with her last night, I did mention the lessons.  Madge and I go to the after dinner dances to try to sell them.”  Peeta’s face reddens.  “Many of the wives of the guests sign up for private lessons while their husbands are off doing their business deals.”

“So you thought you were selling dance lessons to my Aunt Effie, but you got stuck teaching me instead,” I tease.

Peeta chuckles.  “Yes, but I’d much rather spend an hour every day with you than with most of the wives that come through here.  Why don’t we get started?”

My lesson with Peeta is much different than dancing with him last night.  Peeta is very professional, keeping a persistent distance between his body and mine.  While I’m relieved that I don’t have to worry about how my body reacted to dancing with Peeta last night, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss it.  

 

My days go on in a similar fashion for the next month.  I come to enjoy my stops in the kitchen for a cinnamon roll and a quick chat with Peeta every morning.  I spend about an hour on the archery range, then after breakfast, I spend time with Prim and Aunt Effie doing whatever activity she has planned.  My dance lessons at two are followed by hiking in the woods until dinner.  After dinner, I dance with Gale just to provide a cover for the both of us before we leave to go on one of our walks around the lake.  I usually stay at the far end of the lake and just relax and look up at the stars.  I love the solitude; it reminds me of when I would go camping with my father.  Gale goes off to meet up with Madge.  We don’t go back to the staff quarters again, at least I don’t.  After that first night I haven’t seen that sexy, confident version of Peeta and I don’t think I’m ready to.   

My dance lessons are what really surprise me, I didn’t think I would enjoy them, but Peeta is a very good teacher and I catch on rather quickly.  We’ve already been through quite a few dances and I’m excited to find out what we’re going to start on today.  When I walk through the door of the dance studio, I hear voices coming from one of the offices down the hall.  It sounds like Peeta and Madge are having a heated discussion.

 “Madge, just go, I’ll ask Johanna or Delly to fill in for you.” 

“You know they both have to work, Peeta.  Snow won’t let them change their schedule.” 

“OK.  What about Annie?  She only works during the day.  She would fill in for you, I bet.”

“Annie isn’t a dancer. Even if you could teach her the routine in two weeks, she wouldn’t be able to do the lifts.  Please don’t tell her I told you, but she’s pregnant.  If Snow finds out he’ll fire her for her involvement with that heir of the Odair fishing empire,” Madge explains.  “Hey, why don’t you ask your star pupil?  You’ve been telling me how good she is, instead of lessons, teach her our routine.  I bet she would do it if you ask.”

As I begin to wonder who they’re talking about, Peeta says, “It’s two o’clock, she’s probably out there right now, but I can’t ask her.”  The door opens and they start walking toward me.

 “What can’t you ask me?”  They both look up, obviously surprised that I heard their conversation.

They look at each other and Peeta takes a deep breath.  “Madge has an audition for a show on Broadway, but it’s the same night as our show at the Heavensbee Hotel.  She thinks I should ask you to fill in for her, but I can’t do that Katniss, you’re a guest.”

“Do you really think I could do it?”  I’m amazed that they would even consider me.

“Of course I do,” Peeta says.  “You’re a wonderful dancer, but that’s beside the point.  The show is in two weeks, we would have to work on the routine for hours every day, the moves are much more difficult than what I have been teaching you so far, even if Madge gave you her share of the pay, it would be a lot of work for very little money.” 

“I don’t want the money, you keep it,” I tell them.  “Someone once told me that when you need a little help, there’s someone just waiting to lend a hand if you’re willing to ask for it.” 

This makes Peeta smile, obviously remembering his advice.  “Only, if you’re sure, Katniss.”

“I’m sure, let’s get started.”

Peeta and Madge show me the routine and break it down, step by step.  Despite Peeta telling me that the moves are more difficult, most of them are variations of things Peeta has already taught me.  The lifts are not a problem because Peeta is so strong.  He says it’s because I weigh less than a bag of flour.  After a half an hour Madge has to return to work at the beauty salon, but Peeta and I keep going.  He doesn’t have another lesson until four, and I forgo my hiking time so we can keep working even after my hour is up.

After practicing hard for almost two weeks, I’m sure we have the routine down.  Peeta keeps insisting that we go over it again and again making minor corrections in my stance or how I hold my arms.  There’s really not much more we can do to make it better, but I’m starting to get frustrated because it seems that there’s something missing, but I don’t know what it is.  “Peeta, why does the routine seem so stiff?  We’re doing everything right, aren’t we?”

Before Peeta can answer, a voice breaks through from the doorway.  “You both need to get laid!” 

Peeta and I break apart and look toward the door.  A tall girl with short spiky black hair with red highlights is standing in the entry way.  She’s wearing a cropped black leather jacket over a red tank top, a black denim mini skirt and combat boots.  Obviously Peeta knows her because he laughs and says, “Jo, sex is not the answer to every problem.”

“No, but it can be a fun distraction.  In this case, though, I believe it is,” Johanna says as she walks towards us.  “You and brainless here are frustrated because you both want each other and you’re holding back.  I say do the horizontal mambo, dance between the sheets, enjoy each other.  I guarantee your routine will be so much better afterward.”  She walks between us and thrusts her hand in my direction.  “Hi, I’m Johanna.”  She looks at me expectantly. 

“Katniss,” I say, bewildered, as I shake her hand.  I can’t believe this girl can walk in here and say such things. 

“Well Katniss, what do you say?”  Johanna smirks.  “Take our Peeta here for a ride and…”

“That’s enough, Jo,” Peeta cuts her off before she can embarrass me anymore. He turns to me.  “Do you want to get out of here?”

 

Five minutes later we’re down the road on Peeta’s motorcycle.  We haven’t gone far when Peeta pulls off the highway onto a secluded dirt road that ends at a small meadow.  The grass is dotted with wild flowers in every color imaginable.  At the back of the meadow is a forest that must be a part of the Snow Resort.  After Peeta parks, we sit down in the grass.  He stares at a dandelion as he twirls it between his fingers before breaking the silence between us.  “You know, in her own crude way Jo was trying to tell us that we need to learn to trust each other before we can be comfortable dancing together, sure we have the steps down, but we’re too rigid.”

“What do you suggest?”  I’m afraid Peeta’s going to propose we follow Johanna’s advice.  I don’t think I’m ready for that, he hasn’t even kissed me.

Peeta looks at me seriously.  “Well, I know you’d spend hours of your time working on this dance routine just to help Madge and me out, but I don’t know very much about you, I need to know the serious stuff.”

I swallow hard.  “Serious stuff?”  Peeta nods.  “Like what?”

The corners of Peeta’s mouth turn up into a smile.  “Like, what’s your favorite color?”

A laugh escapes me.  “I don’t know, that may be too personal.” 

Peeta is still chuckling when he says, “No seriously, what is it?”

“Dark green, like the woods, what’s yours?”

“Light orange, like that dress you wore that first night.”  Peeta looks at me apologetically.  “I’m sorry about how I acted that night.”

I look in his eye and see the remorse.  “Why did you leave so quickly?”

“Wow, I was apologizing for the dancing.  I left because I got carried away and I thought I was embarrassing you.”  Peeta’s intense gaze has me pinned to my spot.

I can’t look away.  “I thought you left because my dancing was terrible.”

Peeta looks down at my lips and back into my eyes as he leans in closer to me.  “I left because I liked it too much.”  His face is mere inches from mine.

“I did too,” I whisper then close the distance between us.  When my lips touch his, I feel that warmth in my chest that I felt when I danced with Peeta that first night.  My body is overwhelmed by a desire to get closer to Peeta.  All that exists right now are Peeta's lips on mine.  Peeta’s tongue traces over my lower lip and I can’t help but open my mouth to deepen the kiss.  My fingers tangle in his blond curls as his tongue begins to dance with mine.  The sensation causes an embarrassing moan to escape me as Peeta’s hands slowly slide up my waist before they brush the sides of my breasts.  I lean forward into his touch, but a piercing beep startles us apart.  

Peeta blinks a few times before looking at his watch and pressing a button that abruptly cuts off the beeping.  “Sorry, that was my alarm,” Peeta tries to catch his breath.  “We have to get back for my next lesson.”

I look down and I’m embarrassed to find that I'm now straddling Peeta’s lap.  I scramble to get up and Peeta is quickly by my side.  He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug and kisses my temple before he pulls away and takes hold of my hand as we walk back to his motorcycle. 

I climb onto the back of the bike and start putting on the helmet, but Peeta grabs my chin and gives me a searing kiss.  When he pulls away he gives me the warmest smile and climbs onto the bike in front of me.  I wrap my arms around Peeta’s waist and press my body against his back as we ride back to the resort in silence.

When we arrive, Peeta drops me off on the side of the main house and gives me a sweet kiss before riding back to the dance studio for his next lesson.  In our rush to get back, I didn’t allow myself to think about the kisses we shared, but now I can’t help but press my fingers to my lips.  I close my eyes and relive the sensation of Peeta’s lips on mine and I can’t stop the smile that it brings. 

 

That night after dinner, Gale asks Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie for permission to take me to dinner and dancing at the Heavensbee Hotel tomorrow.  He explains that he has friends in the show and would like me to meet them.  This is our cover story so Gale can take Madge to her audition in New York and Peeta and I can go to the Hotel.  They agree and Effie actually seems to swoon.  

When Gale and I enter the ballroom, I’m anxious to see Peeta again.  I know he needs to dance with different women to sell his lessons, but tonight I hope to get in at least one dance myself.  When I finally spot Peeta he’s dancing with a pretty blond, but she’s not Madge, her name is Glimmer Snow, Mr. Snow’s granddaughter and Peeta’s four o’clock dance lesson.   I had a run in with her one day last week when she showed up early and didn’t seem very happy to see me there.  She had acted a bit possessive, but I had no claim on Peeta, so I didn’t let her bother me.  Today, I can tell she’s no different, when Peeta tries to excuse himself to move on to another dance partner, Glimmer refuses to let go.  Apparently she’s decided that Peeta is her escort for the evening and he’s in no position to refuse her.

When it’s time for Gale and me to go for our walk around the lake, I tell him I want to turn in.  I never did get to dance with Peeta and I don’t feel like small talk with Gale tonight. 

 

When I wake the next morning, I grab my bow case and head to the kitchen for my cinnamon roll and chat with Peeta.  It’s the same thing I’ve done every morning since we arrived nearly two months ago, but after our afternoon in the meadow yesterday, I’m not sure how I should act when I see Peeta. 

When I turn the corner into the kitchen, I’m greeted by the sight of Peeta spreading icing over a tray of cinnamon rolls.  I knock on the door frame to let him know I’ve arrived. 

Peeta looks up and smiles.  “Good morning, Katniss.  Care for a fresh cinnamon roll?”

“Yes, please.”  I step forward to accept the roll, but Peeta pulls it back so I have to move closer.  When I’m right in from of him, Peeta gives me a quick kiss on the lips then hands me the cinnamon roll. 

I smile and duck my head.  “Thanks.”

“So, are you ready for this afternoon?”  Peeta asks as he sets to work on the next tray of rolls.

I have to swallow the big bite I took before I can answer.  “Yes, I have a hair and make-up appointment with Madge at two.  My aunt and uncle think I’m going to dinner and a show with Gale, so no problem there.  Are you all set?” 

“Yep, I borrowed Johanna’s car; can’t drive the motorcycle tonight and I didn’t schedule any lessons this afternoon, although my usual four o’clock wasn’t very pleased.”  Peeta shakes his head as he finishes frosting the last of the rolls.

“I saw you with her last night, she did seem a bit clingy.”  I try to joke, but I can’t stop the hint of jealousy in my voice.

Peeta sets his frosting bag down and cups my cheek.  “Katniss, Glimmer may think she has some claim on me, but she doesn’t.  I have to try to be nice to her because of who her grandfather is, but there’s nothing going on between us.”

“Well, I don’t have any claim on you either.”  My voice is but a whisper.  “You can see whoever you want.”  I can’t seem to look in his eyes.

Peeta raises my face so I’m forced to look in his eyes.  “Katniss, you’ve claimed my heart a long time ago.  I’ve been a goner for you since the first day of kindergarten.”  He must see the shock on my face because he smiles and continues, “When you sang the Valley Song in music assembly, I knew there would be no other girl for me.  I was devastated when you had to move away.  I tried to move on by dating other girls, but no one could take your place in my heart.  I couldn’t believe it when I first saw you here.  It was my second chance to talk to you.  Snow has this unwritten rule that only waiters are allowed to date guests.  That’s why I tried to stay friendly, but not get too close during our lessons, I figured I’d have to wait until the end of summer to let you know how I felt about you, but after yesterday, I think the secret’s out.” 

I’m speechless, I look up and find Peeta is staring into my eyes and I can’t look away.  He tucks a stray lock of hair that escaped my braid behind my ear.  “I’m sorry if that scared you, but I had to let you know how I feel.”

I smile and finally find my voice.  “I’m not afraid, I feel the same way.”  I lean forward and press my lips to his, it’s a soft kiss, full of hope and promise.  I can feel Peeta’s lips pull up into a smile and I can’t help but smile too.  We pull apart, but keep our foreheads pressed together, just smiling at each other.

A sound of footstep approaching causes me to jump back.  I grab my cinnamon roll and take a large bite, just as Glimmer Snow walks into the kitchen. 

“Good morning Peeta.”  Glimmer chirps.  Her smile quickly drops when she sees me.  “What is she doing here?  You know no guests are allowed in the kitchen, Peeta.”

Before he can answer, I jump in.  “Sorry, I didn’t realize that, I got lost.  Peeta was just telling me how to get to the archery range.”

Glimmer marches towards me.  “Why don’t you follow sign on the trail that says, “To Archery Range”?  You might find it that way.”

I cringe because I know I’m not a very good liar.  “Oh, okay thanks,” I say as I walk past her toward the door.  I turn around and look back towards Peeta, his eyes are apologetic, but he says nothing.  Glimmer is still glaring it me, so I turn back around and leave. 

The rest of my morning is uneventful but my anxiety gets the best of me in anticipation of the show tonight.  Effie must think my nerves are for my pretend date with Gale because she tells me, “Don’t worry, dear.  I have every confidence that Gale is a gentleman and will treat you well.”  She leans in and whispers, “And if he’s not, kick him in the crotch.”  Effie leans back and dabs her napkin against her lips to hide her smile. 

This gets me laughing and I’m able to catch my breath so I can enjoy the rest of my time with Effie and Prim until it’s time to leave for my hair appointment.

 

By three o’clock my hair is in a fancy up-do and my face is painted with more makeup than I would have imagined, but Madge says it’s needed because of the stage lights.  I’m wearing the soft orange dress that I wore that first night, since I know that it’s Peeta’s favorite color. 

Madge and I walk together to the dance studio and find Peeta and Gale waiting for us.  Peeta is wearing his typical dancing outfit, tight black pants with a silky dark green shirt, his hair is styled back.  I appreciate the clothes, but I just want to run my fingers through his hair and bring back those curls I love so much. 

I can’t help but match the huge smile that Peeta greets me with.   “You look quite lovely this afternoon.”  He gives me a hug and whispers, “I love this dress on you.” 

“Thanks.”  I step back and look him over again.  “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

We exchange hugs with Madge and Gale and wish her good luck on her audition before they head on their way to New York City.

I take Peeta’s arm as we walk to Johanna’s car, which isn’t just any car; it’s a Plymouth Barracuda, a very cool muscle car that you don’t see at every stop light.  I think it fits her because she’s quite a unique and bold individual.  Peeta tells me that she inherited it from her father; it’s the only thing she has left to remember him by.  I can relate to that, I had to fight with Effie to keep my father’s hunting jacket.

Our drive to the Heavensbee Hotel is quiet at first, I don’t think either of us knows what to say, but I am curious about what happened this morning after I left.  “Peeta, did everything go okay with Glimmer this morning?  She didn’t seem very pleased to see me.”

“Oh.”  Peeta glances over to me and grabs my hand.  “She said she wanted to spend some time with me this morning because she won’t see me at all for the rest of the night.  She, uh…”  Peeta hesitated.

“What is it?”  I ask, afraid to hear the answer.

Peeta swallows hard and takes in a big breath.  “She tried to invite herself back to my cabin when I finished my morning in the kitchen, but I told her I didn’t think her grandfather would approve.”  Peeta looks over at me with his eyebrows raised, glancing back and forth several times between me and the road ahead.

“Do you think she’ll leave you alone after that?”  I can’t help but worry that it won’t stop her.

Peeta lets out a deep breath and smiles.  “I doubt it, but I only have a few more weeks and I’m out of here until next summer, hopefully she’ll move on to someone else before then.”

I smile back at Peeta and squeeze his hand.  “I hope so, too.”

When we arrive at the Heavensbee Hotel, I’m amazed at how beautiful it is, the driveway circles around a decorative fountain that has a large bird in the center that appears to be emerging from the water ready to take flight.  The hotel itself is white marble that sparkles in the spot lights. 

After the valet takes the car, we’re escorted into the lobby and directed to a large man wearing a purple suit with sandy blond hair and bushy eyebrows who greets us with a boisterous laugh. 

“Peeta, so good to see you again, my boy.”  He shakes Peeta’s hand and looks over at me.  “No Madge tonight?”

“Ah, no Mr. Heavensbee.”  Peeta places his hand on the small of my back.  “This is Katniss Everdeen; she graciously volunteered to fill in when Madge couldn’t make it tonight.”

Mr. Heavensbee takes my hand.  “Lovely to meet you Miss Everdeen, please call me Plutarch.  Let me show you two to the kitchen where you can have a bite to eat before you start your show.  I won’t be available to meet you afterward as I have a meeting that will take up my entire evening, but my assistant Fulvia will be available if you need anything and of course she will pay you when you’re done.”    

After we’re seated, I can’t help but laugh.  “Wow, he’s much different than Mr. Snow.  Too bad you can’t work here full time instead of at Snow’s.”

“I’d love to, but they have an agreement not to take each other’s employees.  Believe me; if I had known about this place, I would have applied here first.  Madge and I are only allowed to do this one show a season because of some deal that Plutarch made with Snow’s assistant, Seneca Crane, two years ago.  Snow wasn’t too happy about it, but Plutarch demanded that Snow keep to the agreement.  As you might have guessed, Crane is no longer around.” The way Peeta says it, I’m guessing he didn’t leave on friendly terms.

After we eat a lovely dinner, Plutarch’s assistant Fulvia shows us to the side of the stage where we stay until we’re introduced.

Peeta takes my hand and asks, “Are you nervous?”

“No, as long as you’re here I know I’ll be fine.”  I smile at Peeta and the way his eyes light up in response makes my heart leap in my chest.  Peeta starts to lean in for a kiss, but Fulvia is there to us usher us on to the stage.

Peeta and I take our stance for the beginning of our routine and stare in each other’s eyes as we wait for the cue to begin.  I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face as I know that I’m just where I want to be.

 

After the show, while driving back to the Snow Resort, I curl up in the seat next to Peeta.  His arm is draped across my shoulder as he whispers in my ear, “You were wonderful tonight,” before kissing my temple. 

I look up into his eyes and smile.  “I had a brilliant teacher.”  Peeta returns my smile and looks back at the road in front of us.  We spend the rest of the drive in a contented silence. 

When we arrive, Peeta parks Johanna’s car on the side of the main house and we both get out, but Peeta walks around to my side of the car and takes my hand.  “Thanks again for doing the show with me tonight, Katniss.” 

I lean back against the car and pull Peeta toward me.  “You’re welcome, now kiss me.” 

Peeta leans in, pressing his lips to mine, his entire body covers me and I throw my hands around his neck.  He tilts his head to deepen the kiss as I begin to feel that warmth again that I felt yesterday in the meadow.  I can’t seem to get close enough to Peeta.  I run my fingers through his hair and try to pull him closer.  It causes a groan to escape from deep in his throat and he presses his lower half into me and I can feel that he is enjoying this as much as I am. 

A car door closing nearby breaks us apart.  I look over Peeta’s should and see my Uncle Haymitch walking toward us.  My eyes widen as I begin to panic.  Why is he here?  I didn’t even know that he left.  I thought he was spending a typical night dancing with Aunt Effie.  As Haymitch nears, I turn us around and push Peeta behind me.

I struggle for something to say, but Uncle Haymitch shakes his head and hold up his hand.  “Sweetheart, I hope you know what you’re doing.  You should probably come with me; your Aunt Effie will be expecting you.”  He turns around to leave, but he turns back and smiles.  “Oh, and you might want to wash your face before she sees you or she’ll expect you to wear make-up all the time.”

I cringe.  “Give me a minute?”  Haymitch nods and steps away as I turn back to Peeta.  “I had a wonderful time tonight, I’ll see you tomorrow, Okay?”

Peeta leans in and gives me a searing kiss.  “Okay,” he whispers as he pulls away, looking once over my shoulder at Haymitch before looking back at me.  “See you tomorrow.”   He starts walking backward toward the staff quarters, still smiling at me.   

I shake my head and try to conceal my smile as I turn to walk with Uncle Haymitch back to our cabin.  I’m not sure what to say.  Is he mad at me?  Disappointed that he found me with Peeta instead of Gale?  Neither of us says anything as we approach the cabin.  He holds up his hand for me to stop and opens the door, peering in.   “She must have gone to bed already; we’ll talk in the morning.”  Haymitch whispers.  “By the way, nice dancing, sweetheart.”  He steps inside and goes to his room without another word.

I’m flabbergasted, he saw me dancing?  Why was he at the Heavensbee Hotel?  I’ll have to ask him tomorrow before the lecture begins, because once he tells Aunt Effie that he caught me with Peeta, I’m sure that’s what will happen.  If she could, she’d probably send me off to a convent after an hour long lecture on how to behave like a proper young lady.  I’ll need to get some sleep to face Effie’s wrath tomorrow. 

After washing my face, braiding my hair and changing into my sleep clothes, I lay awake thinking back through the events of the evening.  Dancing with Peeta was so very sensual, not stiff like it had been before we knew how we felt about each other.  We flowed with the music moving around the stage, two bodies in perfect sync.  When I think about Peeta’s hands on me as we danced, I imagine how those hands might feel on other parts of me and it causes a deep throbbing in my center.  I start to squirm, rubbing my thighs together to try to relieve the tension, but it doesn’t work.  Frustrated, I throw back the covers and rub my hands over my face.  I need to see Peeta. 

I scramble out of bed and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top and leave the cabin as quietly as possible.  I realize that I don’t even know where Peeta’s cabin is, maybe he’ll be at the staff dance party.  I guess it’s a good place to start. 

 

When I walk in I find what I had been expecting, couples dirty dancing to loud music just as they had that first night.  As I look around for Peeta, I find Johanna with one of her legs wrapped around a tall dark haired man who looks like he could be from the Seam, her hands are around his neck and his hands are on her hips as the two of them move together to the music.  I try not to attract her attention as I continue to scan the room, but she smirks at me and breaks away from her dance partner, slapping him on the ass and pushing him toward the bar to get her a drink. She watches him go before she turns and stalks towards me. 

“Hey, Brainless,” she says, pushing up the black bra strap that slid down her arm.  “What brings you here?  Shouldn’t you be off dancing with Loverboy?”

“We got back a little while ago.” I cringe when I can’t stop the squeak in my voice.  “I was actually looking for him.”  I continue to scan the room, trying to act nonchalant, even though it’s obvious he’s not here.   

“You might want to try his cabin three doors down,” she says with a wink and a tilt of her head. 

Johanna looks across the room toward the bar and holds up one finger, I follow her gaze to see the guy she was dancing with holding two drinks in his hands, one lifted up one in invitation.  Johanna nods at him and starts to walk towards him, but she stops and looks back over her shoulder.  “What are you waiting for?” She says as she turns back around. 

“Thanks!”  I yell as I run out the door.  I glance back and see that Johanna just waves her hand over her head as she continues walking without even looking back at me. 

When I find Peeta’s cabin, I’m glad to see that the lights are on and I can hear soft music is playing inside.  I take a deep breath and knock on the door. 

When Peeta answers, my mouth goes dry, he’s still wearing his tight black pants, but his shirt and shoes are gone and I can’t help but stare at his chiseled torso.  Peeta’s voice startles me out of my daze.  

“Katniss, what are you doing here?” 

“Can I come in?”  He stands back and holds the door open.

As I step through the door, I look around and see a very sparse cabin; it’s only one room with a bathroom to the side.  There’s a bed, night stand and dresser on one side of the room and on the other is a portable record player that’s stacked with a half a dozen records.  The sound of the door closing behind me causes me to turn back to Peeta.  The curious look on his face causes the words to pour from my mouth.  “I had to see you, Peeta.  I shouldn’t have left with my uncle.  I should have...”

“Katniss,” He sounds so despondent as he shakes his head.  “Your uncle just wants what’s best for you, he probably wants you to be with someone who deserves you, and you could do so much better than me.”

“Peeta, don’t say that, I don’t care what he thinks.  I can’t imagine living the rest of my life not feeling the way I feel when I’m with you.”  Peeta’s eyes widen as I step closer and I run my hand up his chest and drag it across his shoulders.  I walk around him moving slowly to the music, my fingers dance over the contours of his back.  When I’m back in front of him, I look up into his eyes and stand on my tip toes to whisper in his ear, “I don’t want anyone else, Peeta, I want you.”

Peeta eyes darken as he turns me around and presses his chest against my back.  He wraps his arms around my waist and we begin to sway to the music. I lean back and rest my head on his shoulder as I clasp my hands behind his head and press my lips to Peeta’s neck littering small kisses wherever I can reach. 

Peeta unwraps his arms from around my waist and places his large hands on my hips, circling his thumbs on the exposed skin just above the waistband of my shorts. 

The sensation of his hands on my bare skin causes me to squirm and I cover his hands with mine as I can’t help the squeal that escapes me. 

Peeta bends down and begins to kiss the back of my neck.  I let my head roll to the side exposing more of my skin for him to explore.  I feel him smirk against my neck as his lips trail up to my ear, his teeth catching the lobe softly before he whispers, “I love dancing with you, Katniss.” 

His tongue traces the outside of my ear before he kisses his way across my cheek as I turn my head so our lips meet.  My mouth opens to him and our tongues collide.  His hands come around to cup my breasts, his thumbs rubbing against my nipples, causing me to whimper into the kiss.  I press my back against him more firmly and rub my ass against his hardness.  He pulls away and spins me around; his lips attacking mine again as I straddle his leg and grind my center against him.

Peeta lifts me up and sets me on top of his dresser.   He steps between my legs and I raise my arms over my head so he can lift the hem of my tank top, pulling it up and over my head, tossing it behind him.  His hands go to my hips as he pulls me closer. 

I rake my hands through his hair drawing his lips closer for another kiss, but Peeta leans back and smiles before his mouth goes to my collarbone, licking and kissing his way down to the tops of my breasts.  He reaches around and unhooks the clasp of my bra, dragging it down my arms and letting it fall to the floor.  I moan as his tongue swipes over one hardened nipple before pulling it into his mouth.  His hand caresses my other breast and my head falls back against the wall.  I can’t catch my breath.  I’m intoxicated by his scent; a combination of fresh bread, cinnamon and a smell that is inherently Peeta. 

His kisses his way to my other breast, his tongue and teeth pulling profanities from me that would have Effie blushing.  I grind my hips into his, desperately trying to line up my center with the bulge in his pants.  His hand plunges into my braid, tugging my head back gently as his mouth moves back up along my neck, his breath causing goose bumps to raise on my skin.  Peeta press his lips against mine, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

I reached between us and unbutton my shorts, pulling the zipper down.  Peeta lifts his head back up and I can see the desire in his eyes.  His thumbs curl over the waistband of my shorts and panties as I lift up my hips so he can pull them down to my knees.  He tugs my shoes off my feet, dropping them to the floor before sliding my shorts and panties the rest of the way down.  He tosses them somewhere behind him to join my tank top.  My mind clouded with lust struggles with the thought that sometime later I’ll have to go searching for my clothes. 

I realize that I’m completely naked sitting on the top of Peeta’s dresser as I reach forward and tug on the button on his pants.  I quickly lower the zipper and start pushing his pants over his hips.  Peeta moves back, pushing his pants and his boxers down the rest of the way, kicking them behind him as he steps forward to push his hardness against my center.  I grab onto the edge of the dresser as Peeta’s hands slide up my legs, past my knees and along my inner thighs, pushing my legs open before his finger skims through my dampened curls.  His head drops down with a groan as his fingers brush circles over my bundle of nerves. His other hand slip down into my center, first one finger then two, pumping in unison with the motion above.  I squeeze my knees into his sides as he set a steady rhythm.

I begin to feel a throbbing building in my core and before long I’m gasping his name as my orgasm washed over me, his fingers continue to thrust as I come down.  Still in a haze, I feel him place one arm under my legs and the other behind my back as he lifts me up and carries me to his bed, setting me down gently before climbing in himself.  He reaches over into his night stand and pulls out a foil square, tearing it open and glancing at me to confirm that I want to continue.

I take a deep breath and I tell him “I’ve never been with anyone before, have you?”

He fumbles while trying to roll on the condom, looking almost embarrassed as he says, “I’ve been with a few girls, Katniss, is that OK?”

I nod my head before pulling him down to claim his lips again.  Peeta settles his knees between my legs as I hold on to his shoulders, our mouths never separating.  I feel his hardness press against my folds and then slide into my center, stretching me before he pulls back and pushes in a little more, slowly, oh so slowly, back and forth, in and out deeper every time until we are completely joined.   I don’t feel the pain I had anticipated, only my body stretching to accommodate his size. 

He rests his head on my shoulder, taking a few deep breaths before pulling out and thrusting all the way back in again, making both of us moan.  I can tell that he’s trying to take it slow for my sake, but the sensation is too overwhelming.  My legs wrap around his waist and my hands are still on his shoulders as I lift my hips up to meet his, urging him to go faster.  I look up into his eyes and I can see the lust there that I know is surely in mine.  Peeta begins to drive into me faster and faster until it’s all so much that soon I’m digging my nails into his shoulders.  His mouth opens and his eyes close as I feel his rhythm begins to falter.  His presses his thumb to where we are joined and rubs furious circles.  “Katniss,” Peeta whispers as he stills and I feel him twitch inside me.  The sound of my name on his lips causes me to fall apart; my limbs feel boneless as he collapses on top of me.

After a few moments, Peeta kisses my neck and lifts himself off of me to discard the condom.  When he comes back we both crawl under the covers, laying on our sides, staring into each other’s eyes.  Peeta looks down and rests his hand on my waist, rubbing circles with his thumb.  When he looks back up at me he asks, “How soon do you have to go back to your cabin?”

I smile when I realize that he doesn’t want me to go.  “Can’t I just stay with you?”

“Always,” Peeta smiles and pulls me in for a hug.  He pulls back and looks in my eyes.  “Seriously though, don’t you have to sneak back into your cabin before morning so you don’t get into trouble?”

I shake my head and snuggle up closer into his chest.  “Nope, I’m always the first one up.  I think I’ll just stay right here and go with you to the kitchen tomorrow morning to get my cinnamon roll.”

Peeta chuckles as he rests his chin on top of my head.  Before long, I hear his breathing even out as he falls asleep and I drift off soon after.

 

Peeta wakes me up with soft kisses to my cheek.  “Good morning, sleepy head, we have to go soon.  I need to get to the kitchen and start on my baking.”  He’s already dressed in his usual white baker’s uniform.

I sit up and stretch out my arms causing the sheet to fall away.  I look down realizing that I’m still naked from last night, but before I can pull the sheet back up, Peeta stills my hands with his own.  “Katniss, you’re beautiful, and while I’d love to keep you here in my bed, you need to get up and get dressed so we can go.”

Reluctantly, I climb out of bed and Peeta helps me find my clothes that he had thrown around the room.

We hold hands as we walk together to the kitchen in the main house.  Neither of us speaks, but my mind is racing, I’m going to have to let Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch know about Peeta and me.  Haymitch saw us together, but he didn’t say much. 

 

I sit on top of a table and watch as Peeta works on the breads and rolls for the day.  I love watching his muscles move as he kneads the dough and carries the trays back and forth between the prep table and the oven.  When he frosts the first cinnamon roll, Peeta sets his frosting bag down and steps between my legs, holding the roll up to my mouth.   I can see the steam rising from the roll as the sweet smell of cinnamon and sugar invades my nostrils.  I take a big bite and can’t stop the moan that escapes me.  Peeta pulls the roll back and sets it down beside me as he grabs my cheeks and dips his head to capture my lips.  I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips to keep him in place as I deepen this kiss.

I’m not sure how long we stay like that, I’ve lost all sense of time, but a booming “MR. MELLARK!” breaks us apart.  I drag the back of my hand across my mouth as we both look up to see a glaring Mr. Snow standing in the doorway accompanied by his smirking granddaughter, Glimmer.  Snow turns to me and says, “Miss Everdeen, I’m sure your aunt and uncle would like you to join them in the dining room.” 

I look back to Peeta who shakes his head while wringing his hands, briefly looking up at me.  I jump down from the table and walk through the door past Glimmer, who raises her lip in a sneer as I go by.  I’m worried about Peeta, but I can’t stand outside the door without looking conspicuous, so I walk through to the dining room and see Effie, Haymitch and Prim walking back to the table after filling their plates at the buffet tables.  I grab a glass of juice and a muffin and rush to catch up, hoping they can’t tell where I’ve been.

As I sit and take a sip of my orange juice, Aunt Effie smiles, “There you are, Katniss dear.  Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

My eyes widen as I swallow hard.  “What?” I ask breathlessly.

“Did you enjoy yourself on your date with Gale last night?  I tried to wait up for you, but the wine from dinner made me very sleepy, and of course you were gone this morning before I woke up, so I want to know how your date went.”  The sincere expression on Effie’s face makes me realize that Haymitch hasn’t said anything. 

I look around the table, Prim is looking at me curiously as she butters her pancakes and even Uncle Haymitch has set down his newspaper to give me his full attention.  I realize that I can’t lie to these people anymore; I need to tell them the truth.

As I open my mouth to speak, our attention is drawn to a commotion in the lobby.  When I look toward the door I see Plutarch Heavensbee walking in with two sheriff’s deputies.  He looks around the room, settling his eyes on our table.  I begin to wonder why he would come here to talk to me, but he looks at my uncle and says, “Haymitch, the plan has been set in motion.  These gentlemen are here to execute a warrant for the arrest of Coriolanus Snow.”  Gasps can be heard around the dining room as it seems everyone is paying attention to their conversation. 

I’m about to ask what’s going on, but Mr. Snow and Glimmer walk in from the kitchen, followed by a dejected looking Peeta.  The smile on Snow’s face drops when he sees the deputies.  He stalks forward and asks, “What’s going on here, Heavensbee?”

“Snow, these fine men are here to arrest you.”  Plutarch’s voice is pleasant as if he were talking about his golf game.  “Your former assistant, Crane has testified in front of a grand jury that you have been underpaying your employees and reporting higher wages, pocketing the difference for yourself.  As minority owner in this resort, I have been asked to take over your duties while this plays out in court.”   

One of the deputies reads Snow his rights, hand cuff his arms behind his back and escorts him out of the resort.  “Call my lawyer,” Snow calls back to Glimmer. 

She starts heading toward Snow’s office, but Mr. Heavensbee stops her.  “I’m sorry young lady, but you’re no longer permitted on this property either.  You’ll have to call his lawyer from the sheriff’s office.”  The other deputy gestures for her to follow behind her grandfather, as if she has a choice.  She squares her shoulders and walks out of the room with a scowl on her face, and the deputy walking behind her.

Applause starts to fill the room and I look around to see it’s the employees who are clapping.  Those not working are standing in the doorways, smiles on their faces.  I can’t help but reflect their smiles as I look around the room, but when my eyes settle on Peeta, I see that he’s not smiling nor clapping.

I rush up to him and ask, “What’s the matter?”

“Snow fired me, withholding my pay.  He threatened to cause you trouble if I said anything about it.” 

Mr. Heavensbee steps up and says, “Peeta, my boy, don’t worry about anything Mr. Snow might have said.”  He raises his voice so everyone in the room can hear.  “All of your jobs here are secure, you don’t have to worry about Snow or Glimmer anymore.  We’ve had an accountant going through the books and it appears all of you are owed quite a bit of back pay.  Snow’s assets have been seized and after this case is settled, each of you will receive a handsome compensation check.”  

A loud cheer erupts across the room as Plutarch is surrounded by employees eager to shake his hand.  I look at Peeta and a huge smile appears on his face as he pulls me in for a hug and a kiss. 

When we separate, I grab his hand and pull him back to my family’s table, determined to set things straight.  Everyone is looking between me and Peeta and down at our joined hands.  I take a deep breath.  “Aunt Effie, Uncle Haymitch, Prim, I’d like you to meet Peeta, he’s my boyfriend, not Gale.  I’m sorry I lied to you, but Gale didn’t take me to the Heavensbee Hotel last night, Peeta did.”  Effie’s eyes widen and she’s about to speak up, but Haymitch places his hand over hers to stop her.

“Aunt Effie, I’m sorry if I’m not the proper young lady that you expect me to be, I know I’m a disappointment, but I have to live my own life.  If you can’t accept that archery and hiking and the outdoors in general are a part of it, well that’s just too bad.” I take a deep breath, ready to go on, but Peeta squeezes my hand and gestures for me to look at Effie who’s dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and Uncle Haymitch is rubbing her back.

I rush to her side and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes.  “You think I’m disappointed in you?”  I frown as I nod and she continues, “When you and Prim came to live with us, I felt blessed that I was able to care for you when your mother was unable to, because Haymitch and I couldn’t have children of our own.  We tried so hard to give you every advantage that we could have and I suppose I got carried away, but please believe me Katniss, I’ve only ever wanted what’s best for you, dear, but ultimately, that’s up to you, isn’t it?”  I smile and give her a hug.  “I’m very proud of the young lady you’ve become, Katniss. I’m sorry if I made you believe otherwise.”  She tells me as she hugs me back.

When Effie pulls back, she wipes her eyes, puts on a bright smile and says to Peeta, “It’s very nice to meet you Peeta, so you’re the young man who’s captured our Katniss’ heart.”

Peeta looks at me and says, “I certainly hope so,” before he leans in and gives me a kiss.

Peeta and I sit down at the table and I turn to Uncle Haymitch.  “So you helped bring down Snow, huh?”

He takes a sip from his coffee and sets it back down before he says, “That’s the real reason we came here, Sweetheart.  Snow has been trying to get me to invest in this resort so he could buy out Heavensbee, but when I did the research, I uncovered some very suspicious activity.  I contacted Plutarch and we worked with Seneca Crane to expose him.  I was at the Heavensbee Hotel last night finalizing the preparations for what you saw happen today.”

“Thank you very much for everything you did, sir,” Peeta says as he shakes Haymitch’s hand.

“You’re welcome, kid, and call me Haymitch, please.  That was some show you two put on last night.”  He smirks as he picks up his coffee.  I blush because I’m not sure if he’s talking about the dancing or the kissing he witnessed when we got back. 

“What does that mean, Katniss?” Effie asks, “Were you in the show last night?” Peeta has her mesmerized as he explains everything.

 

A few weeks later, the settlement from the Snow resort has been distributed.  We get word that Johanna was able to pay off the taxes and liens on her dad’s old auto body shop, so she can reopen it with her friend Thom. 

Madge got the part she auditioned for on Broadway, it’s just in the chorus line, but it's a start.  With the settlement, she’ll be able to move to New York permanently so she can be available for auditions all the time. 

While Gale got less of a settlement because he didn’t have to work two jobs, he’s putting his money aside to help pay for his siblings’ college education and of course visit Madge whenever possible. 

Peeta’s part of the settlement will allow him to attend college without taking out any student loans with plenty left over to go toward opening his own bakery after he graduates.  Funny thing, Peeta is attending Capital University, too.  We’ll be in separate dorms, but we’ll be able to see each other quite a bit between classes.   

I can’t help but think back to how this summer has played out.  When we first arrived, I thought I was just going to enjoy the time I had left with my sister before heading off to college, but I’ve actually experienced quite a lot more.  Effie and I have a new appreciation for each other, I gained the confidence I needed to stand up for myself and I have Peeta who makes me feel a way I’ve never felt before.  Instead of just accepting things as they come, I can’t wait to see what the future brings, because this summer, I’ve had the time of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or the movie Dirty Dancing. The title comes from song of the same name from the movie Dirty Dancing.
> 
> Thanks to Sohypothetically for her help and the kick in the butt I needed to get this finished.
> 
> Thanks to Angela for hosting the Holiday Fic Exchange.


End file.
